lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Ininjago/The iNinjago Update Wall
On this page, you'll find updates to some new thing's I'm working on (mainly iNinjago: The Series ones.) iNinjago: The Series POP! Here's the first wave. First, there is some new ninja robes. *iNinjago *SkylanderLord *Miles *Trailblazer *Peace *Trigger *Pixel *GameTime *Kiddiecraft *Red Shogun Then, there is some normal outfits (shown in the announcment trailer) *iNinjago (Normal) *SkylanderLord (Normal) *Miles (Normal) *Trailblazer (Normal) *Peace (Normal) *Trigger (Normal) *Pixel (Normal)] *GameTime (Normal) *Kiddiecraft (Normal) *Red Shogun (Normal) More will be coming soon. Just an Announcment INinjago: The Series will be kinda similar to TALOVAG. Just to let people know. Delayed? INinjago: The Movie is probably getting delayed. Why? Because August 25 is coming near and most of the stuff is incomplete. Also, it is possible that iNinjago: The Series will be renamed. Seasons and More Announcments INinjago: The Series (or whatever it becomes) will have 6+ seasons. Also, if iNinjago: The Movie is delayed, it will come out in December. This delays the series to March 2018. Alternate Date Found If iNinjago: The Movie is delayed, it will come out on December 15. LD Packs (almost) confirmed Here are the packs for iNinjago: The Movie. iNinjago: The Movie Story Pack (with iNinjago, SkylanderLord, and Miles) TBA Villain Fun Pack Peace Fun Pack Trigger Fun Pack Pixel Fun Pack Kiddiecraft Fun Pack Here are the ingame characters: *Trailblazer (playable with Trail Blazer from The LEGO Blazer Movie Story Pack) *GameTime (playable with GameTime from The GameTime Movie Story Pack) *Red Shogun (playable with Red Shogun from the Shogun Story Pack) AnthonyM details are still being worked out. RED BRICK REVILED!!! The iNinjago: The Movie red brick is reviled. It's going to be... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... iNINJAGOOOO: Play as the iNinjago: The Movie Trail, GameTime, Red Shogun, (or AnthonyM) by placing the normal Trail, GameTime, Red Shogun, (or AnthonyM) on the toy pad. Da Spin Off TV Show The spin off TV show was supposed to be announced at the L16. But convention is now over. So I will announce the TV Show now. Inspired by On The Trail, the new iNINJAGO TV Show is... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... iNexo! The show will come out in mid-2018. Stay tuned for more updates! NEW CHARACTERS There will be some new iNINJAGO: The Movie characters. I got Searing, Dagigin, and Shade in it. But there are TWO mystery characters. Ahem. The two mystery characters are Raven and Skittleflake. More info coming on the way! People I want in the second INinjago Movie Here are people that may or may not be in The INinjago Movie 2 * AD More TBA iNinjago Movie 2 Release Date The iNinjago Movie 2 has an official release date. On the page, I only said what year it's going to come out: 2019. But the official date is here. The sequel to iNinjago: The Movie is going to be on June 7, 2019. More Story Pack Characters? HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!!! In The LEGO Blazer Movie, Trail hasn't put any packs for LeTesla and Cipher King. There is a chance they will be Story Pack characters for iNinjago: The Movie. Plus, now there are characters in iNinjago: The Movie that aren't in TLBM (Neo, Benny, Nerd, etc.) So it is Posible that there will be more characters for iNinjago: The Movie in LD, LD:U, and LM. Category:Blog posts